Red Headed Angel
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: King/Shunsuke. Shunsuke Taki is hurt while on a mission for the King, this causes Tetsuya Niwa aka King to realise how much he cares about his red headed angel. Hurt! Shunsuke and Caring! King.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its characters

Tetsuya/Shunsuke

It was raining heavily and the clouds were blocking out the little light the moon was producing. Shunsuke Taki was riding down a long road on his bike; he was making a delivery for the King.

Blinking water out of his eyes, he pedals faster as a shiver runs through him. Hearing his phone ring in his pocket he sighs, pulling over and fishing it out of his pocket. Flipping it open he squints at the scene, trying to read the name on the screen. The King.

"Hello?"

"Shunsuke? Where the hell are you? That package was supposed to be delivered half an hour ago!"

"It's raining!"

"I know that! But that package is important! Get it there as soon as possible!"  
"Fine!" Shunsuke snaps, hanging up and shoving the phone back in his pocket.

Jumping back on his bike he takes off, pedalling as fast as he can. Rain continues pouring down, the wind whipping against him. Suddenly two bright lights appear in front of him, getting closer to him. A loud screech sounds and he yanks on the handlebars, panic rushing through him as he tries to get out of the way of the car heading straight for him.

The next moment is a blur of bright lights, screeching tires and a feeling of flying through the air. With a crunch he lands on the ground, pain racing through him. He can vaguely feel drops of rain falling on his face as consciousness falls away from him.

Tetsuya Niwa, also known as the King, was waiting impatiently for the phone to ring to inform him that the package he has sent with Shunsuke had been delivered. After another half hour had passed and not a word he had called up the recipient, only to be told the package had never arrived. Sighing in frustration he storms down to the main room of the dorms.

Kazuki, Keita, Omi, Kaoru, Hide, Naruse, Koji, Iwai, Umino, Wataru and Kakeru are all seated in the room.

"What's wrong King?" Kazuki asks, holding Keita on his lap.

"I asked Shunsuke to deliver something for me and he hasn't" Niwa replies with a frown.

"It's raining pretty hard outside, have you tried calling him?" Naruse questions, looking up from his book.

Sighing Niwa takes out his phone and calls the redhead, frowning when the ringing continues with no answer. Closing the phone he looks up at the others.

"No answer" 

Omi and Kaoru stand up and head towards their office "We'll track the GPS on his phone to see where he is?"

It takes about 20 minutes before they are back, holding up a small screen with a map of the island of it. Omi holds it up as Kaoru explains that the red dot is Shunsuke.

"Since you were the one to send him out in the rain, you can go get him" Kazuki says to Niwa. Niwa nods and heads out, grabbing one of the school cars.

Heading in the direction of the Shunsuke dot he feels a tendril of worry creep up on him. Maybe he'd been too harsh on the kid.

Arriving where the screen shows Shunsuke is Niwa quickly pulls over and climbs out. Rushing to the side of the road he stares in horror at the sight in front of him.

Collapsing to his knees besides the red head he feels panic and fear rush through him. Shunsuke is unconscious, a dark bruise forming on his check. One of his shoulders is clearly dislocated. Taking a deep breath he runs shaking hands over the boy, checking for broken bones. Finding none he sighs in relief.

Gently shaking a thin shoulder he attempts to wake the boy up.

"Shunsuke? Shunsuke, can you hear me?" he sighs in relief when the red head moans and shifts uneasily on the ground.

"King?" the sharp fanged boy whispers, crying out when he jolt's his dislocated arm.

"Easy! You've dislocated your shoulder" Niwa explains, reaching out he carefully lifts Shunsuke up, leaning the red head against his side.

"I-I'm sorry" the green eyes boy murmurs, resting his aching head on the Kings shoulder.

"For what?" Niwa asks in confusion.

"I n-never delivered your package" Shunsuke replies, looking down the King can see tears dripping down the redhead's pale, bruised face.

"No, no Taki, it's not your fault okay?" Shunsuke nods slowly and turns his head away. Taking a deep breath he is overcome by a coughing fit, sharp pain lancing through his abdomen. Covering his mouth with one hand he whimpers when it comes away covered in blood.

Niwa swears when he sees the blood, standing up and supporting Shunsuke against his side. Carefully he lifts the fragile body in his arms, muttering a soft apology when the red head groans in pain.

Carrying the cyclist back to the car he gently places him in the back seat, covering him with a blanket from the floor. Closing the door he races around to the driver's seat, jumping in and taking off towards BL Academy's infirmary. Calling Kazuki he explains what happened and where he is going.

Pulling up outside of the building he quickly gets out, carefully manoeuvring Shunsuke into his arms and walking at a fast pace inside.

The infirmary doors are already open and Matsuoka is waiting by a bed. Lying his precious burden on the bed he steps back watching Matsuoka run hands over the redhead. Matsuoka looks up frowning before hitting a button on the wall, summoning nurses that work in the building.

"I have to operate, he's punctured a lung" Matsuoka explains, pushing him out of the room as nurses and attendants rush past him.

Standing out in the hall he leans against the wall and rests his head in his hands.

Kazuki, Keita, Kaoru, Omi and Naruse arrive a few moments later.

"Is he going to be okay?" Keita asks, clutching at Kazuki's hand.

"He has a punctured lung and a dislocated shoulder as far as I know" the King answers, letting Naruse lead him over to a chair. Sinking into it he sighs.

"He was crying because he thought I would be mad about him not delivering the package" Niwa explains "It looks like a car came at him and when he swerved he went flying"

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Omi says, taking a seat next to Kaoru. "He's a tough kid"

"Hmm" Niwa replies, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

40 minutes later the nurses and attendants leave and Matsuoka invites them to enter the room. Shunsuke is once again lying on the bed, only this time he is under a sheet pulled to his wait, with bandages around his chest. One wrist is bandaged and he is covered in bruises.

"The others were tired so I need help setting his dislocated shoulder" Matsuoka says, exhaustion lining his face. Niwa nods and steps forwards, following the doctor to the red head.

Niwa braces the unconscious red head to his chest while Matsuoka grabs his dislocated arm.

"Ready?" At the Kings nod he pulls and pushes, popping the joint back into place. With a scream Shunsuke jolts awake, curling up protectively.

"Easy there Taki, you're okay" Niwa soothes, brushing damp hair off of the green eyed boys. Shunsuke looks up at the man holding him and shivers when he sees the concerned look in the Kings violet eyes.

"Chest…arm…hurts" he manages to mutter, leaning back exhaustedly.

"You punctured a lung and dislocated a shoulder. You have various scrapes and bruises and a minor concussion" Matsuoka explains, wrapping a sling around said shoulder.

"Oh" Shunsuke murmurs, relaxing back against the king. A few moments later he is asleep again and the others leave the room, giving Niwa some privacy with the redhead.

Tetsuya gazes down at the pale faces, hating every bruise and cut and knowing it's his fault.

Holding the boy in his arms carefully he presses a kiss to the redheads forehead.

"I will never let you be hurt again Angel, I promise" he whispers, smiling when his precious bundle shifts more into his lap and sighs contently before settling down.

Niwa settles more firmly against the headboard, content to spend the night watching over his angel.

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I wrote this because there isn't many Shunsuke/King stories out there and that really bothered me. This will probably remain a one-shot but I may change my mind.

Also to anyone who reads 'I'm yours and you're mine'... there is an update (or two) on the way!

Love Stars*


End file.
